The disclosure relates generally to a tracked agricultural implement having a caster wheel assembly.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a target depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a target trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench via a seed tube positioned behind the opener. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Certain planting implements include a main frame assembly non-rotatably coupled to the hitch assembly, and track assemblies (e.g., a pair of track assemblies) coupled to the main frame assembly and configured to support the main frame assembly. Furthermore, a toolbar is coupled to the main frame assembly and configured to support the row units. In certain configurations, the planting implement includes one or more support wheels coupled to the toolbar (e.g., proximate to ends of the toolbar) to support the toolbar at least while the implement is engaged in planting operations. Unfortunately, due to the configuration and/or position of the support wheels, the support wheels may not effectively track the path of the planting implement, thereby smearing the soil surface. As a result, the yield from seeds planted within the path of the support wheels may be reduced.